Asesino
by Miruru
Summary: ¿Porque asesinó a su clan? ¿Qué motivos tendría? ONE SHOOT! ITACHI POV ñe que mal se me dan los summarys .


**Disclaimer:. Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto, aunque siempre se puede arreglar kukuku xD**

**Este fanfic es un one shot y bastantes cosas estan inventadas por esta cabeza que tengo, así que algunas cosas se saldrán un poco de como son en realidad, otras ni sabemos si pudieron existir**

ASESINO 

Esta noche he tenido un sueño, un sueño que se lleva repitiendo desde que yo mismo lo hice. Puede que sea el castigo de algún dios caprichoso que pretende torturarme por ello, pero ni yo mismo me lo creo, dios no existe o al menos no está de mi parte. Nací un caluroso día de verano, o eso mismo fue lo que mi madre me explicó más tarde, en una familia bien posicionada dentro del pueblo. Todo el mundo nos respetaba, teníamos negocios por todas partes y nos habíamos convertido en una familia famosa en otras villas también, aunque yo en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de todo aquello. Fui creciendo en un buen entorno, mi padre empezó a entrenarme en el ninjutsu ya que quería que me convirtiese en un buen ninja del que pudiese decir que estaba orgulloso y yo como un buen niño obedecía y entrenaba hasta que comencé a hacerlo por diversión. Era muy fácil todo aquello, lo aprendía con rapidez y además lo ejecutaba correctamente. En el colegio era el niño ejemplar de los profesores y todos estaban pendientes de mí, todos deseaban hacerlo igual de bien que yo. Mi padre iba y venía haciendo trabajos de allí para allá y ya no entrenábamos con regularidad como antes, supongo que al ver que yo avanzaba sin ayuda pensó que no me hacía falta y ahí fue donde empezó el distanciamiento con él.

Mi madre muchas veces le incitaba a que me entrenase y él siempre contestaba igual, las mismas palabras salían de su boca como si de un muñeco roto se tratase: "Es lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacerlo solo. No parece necesitar mi ayuda" Su tono no era frío, ni siquiera lo decía con una expresión severa o falta de alegría pero cada vez que repetía aquello era como si me apuñalaran en el pecho... A mi padre ya no le gustaba entrenarme, eso era lo que me iba repitiendo a mí mismo día tras día y empecé a pensar que si él no quería ya que era "suficientemente grande" entonces yo nunca dependería de él... diría que nunca más le pedí algo... Recuerdo que un día el vino predispuesto a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento y entonces le miré y simplemente le dije que no me hacía falta su ayuda, yo podía hacerlo solo.

Poco después nació él. Mi madre tuvo un hijo, es decir ahora pasaba a ser inmediatamente el hermano mayor. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi me quedé fascinado por lo pequeño que era y insistí a mi madre en que quería cogerlo y hasta que no me dejó estuve insistentemente pidiéndoselo. Un día, poco después del nacimiento del bebé mi padre me mandó a llamar, me dijo que ahora debía comportarme con buenas maneras para dar ejemplo a mi hermano menor (como si hubiese sido un gamberro antes...) y también me dijo que le haría mucha ilusión que entrase en el grupo de anbu de la villa. En aquel momento lo único que hice fue asentir con tal de no estropear la harmonía que el niño había traído a la casa y también con tal de no hacer que mi madre pasase un mal rato. El bebé que había nacido era un niño y pasó a llamarse Sasuke, recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos para escogerle un nombre y al final, como siempre, llegó mi padre y el nombre que él dijo es el que se le quedó.

Sasuke empezó a crecer y yo empecé a hacerme mayor, era un niño demasiado inocente que se creía todo lo que le decías. Empezó a querer aprender ninjutsu gracias a que me acompañaba en mis entrenamientos ya que mi madre en ocasiones estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo tareas del hogar y me mandaba cuidar de él. Al final Sasuke acabó por preferir que yo le cuidase ya que le fascinaba ver mis entrenamientos aunque no entiendo porque le hacía tanta ilusión. Supongo que como mi padre no pasaba mucho rato con nosotros acabó por tomarme como modelo de lo que él quería llegar a ser y empezó a insistir en que le ayudase con el entrenamiento. Casi cada día venía para pedirme que le enseñase alguna cosa o otra y si que algunas veces le dije que sí pero en otras ocasiones me negué. Creía que era demasiado pequeño para que ya comenzase con esas cosas, aunque después pensaba en mi mismo caso y me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando era casi lo mismo que yo había pasado y no quería convertirme en el mismo tipo de persona que mi padre que entrena a un niño que debería estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos en vez de aprendiendo como poder matar a una persona.

El ambiente por mi parte cada vez se fue enfriando más, cada vez veía con más claridad como mi padre me había entrenado únicamente para su propio deseo de poder lucir con orgullo un hijo y siempre le repetía a mi hermano que a ver si llegaba a ser como yo, creo que también es por eso que el pobre Sasuke empezó a insistir con que yo le entrenase y cada vez con más frecuencia le decía que no y él siempre ponía morros y acababa por marcharse a entrenar solo. Sé que tampoco fui muy justo al no entrenarle pero en mi interior no quería que se convirtiese en un niño que desde bien pequeño solo piensa en convertirse en un ninja de mayor, no quería que Sasuke se transformase en lo que yo había sido desde pequeño.

Por aquel entonces yo comencé a prepararme para entrar en el cuerpo de anbu de la villa, no tenía mucho interés en ello pero mi padre me había dicho poco después del nacimiento de mi hermano que le haría ilusión y en aquel momento no lo rechacé aunque varias veces le insinué a mi padre que ya no quería formar parte del cuerpo, éste me dirigió una fulminante mirada que indicaba que ya no podía echarme atrás. Por otra parte sentía que algo no funcionaba en mi familia, algo tenían escondido que no me gustaba nada y no sabía que era exactamente. Varias veces se lo comenté a mi mejor amigo pero éste no supo decirme nada o eso era lo que al menos él me decía.

Finalmente me convertí en anbu, mi padre se puso muy contento con ello y otra vez lo volvió a hacer, le dijo a Sasuke que a ver si cuando creciese se convertía en alguien como yo, y le ponía de ejemplo lo que yo hacía a su edad. Entonces la cara de mi hermano ponía una expresión un tanto seria y afirmaba, yo entendí lo que pasaba por su mente, él buscaba el respeto de mi padre y éste lo único que hacía era ponerme de ejemplo para todo, nunca veía las cosas que Sasuke hacía como cosas únicas de él sino que siempre las comparaba con cosas mías. Creo que Sasuke debería haberme cogido manía, haberme odiado por haber hecho cosas que después estaban haciendo de su vida una mera comparación; yo al menos si que lo habría hecho si hubiese estado en su lugar, pero en cambio él seguía admirándome y queriéndome, simplemente era demasiado inocente y quería demasiado a su familia como para odiar ni tan solo a un miembro. Mi padre también me dijo ese día que a partir de ahora como Uchiha que era ya podía encargarme de los asuntos familiares, aunque ahora lo pienso y analizo fríamente y pienso que tampoco era tan adulto como para tener tanta responsabilidad. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces no entendí con claridad a que asuntos se refería mi padre y por un momento pensé en lo que yo llevaba rumiando un tiempo, en eso que tenían escondido.

Aquel día fue el que inició todas las cosas que desencadenarían en la actual situación, había estado hablando con mi padre sobre mi función en el equipo anbu y me dijo que tenía que hacer algo por la familia. Tenía que negociar la compra de un terreno para abrir otra central de policía para la familia, esa nueva central de policía ayudaría a poder atender más casos y poder tratar todos los crímenes con más eficiencia. Me dijo que el trato estaba ya casi cerrado, que hacía falta un achuchón y que para aquello me acompañaría el que en aquel entonces era mi mejor amigo. Yo asentí con un poco de desconfianza y mi padre me dirigió una mirada un tanto extraña, él sabía que mi respeto hacía la familia había cambiado, ya no solía ir a las multitudinarias celebraciones que hacía la familia e intentaba tener lo menos posible que ver con ellos y empezó a dejar de estar orgulloso de mí.

Últimamente había visto a Sasuke muy contento ya que mi padre le estaba ayudando a entrenar y además creo que le había dicho por fin que estaba orgulloso de él y le había dejado de comparar conmigo pero entonces pensé que mi padre estaba intentando hacer lo que había hecho conmigo e intentar que no se descarrilase como yo.

Finalmente fui con Shisui para hablar con aquella persona, era una mujer que venía acompañada de un hombre que iba bastante tapado, ya le había visto en una ocasión ya que era difícil olvidar su aspecto y sobre todo su ojo. Entonces comenzó a hablarles, como yo no sabía exactamente de que iba la cosa me quedé callado escuchando la conversación e intentándome situar para poder intervenir cuando hiciese falta, aunque no me gustase mucho meterme en esos asuntos mi padre así me lo había pedido y aunque últimamente no le hacía mucho caso mi instinto me había dicho que podría ser que descubriese finalmente que se llevaba entre manos mi familia... y así fue. Con una voz amenazante comenzó a decirle a la mujer que si se resistía a darnos el terreno sería peor, que conocer la furia de la familia Uchiha no era recomendable para nada y que si se negaba los Uchiha le harían la vida imposible y mi cara adoptó una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Qué había dicho? Pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, estaba aún sorprendido de las palabras que habían salido de la suya. Después de aquella charla Shisui se retiró un poco y me quedé mirando a aquel hombre que ahora intentaba consolar a la mujer.

¿Siempre ha sido así...? –le pregunté de manera que Shisui no escuchase nada.

Sí... –dijo mirándome con una expresión extrañada- supongo que hace poco que estás en esto...

Yo no estoy en nada, acabo de descubrirlo –dije en tono ofendido - ¿porque lo permite Hokage?

Es una cosa que lleva tanto tiempo que nadie se replantea el denunciarlo –me dijo- todo el mundo lo acepta con resignación.

Después de aquello Shisui me vino a buscar diciéndome si me iba a quedar para toda la vida con ellos y yo me decidí a seguirlo. Tenía que hablar con él... saber porque él hacía también eso... estaba extorsionando a una pobre gente para conseguir un terreno. Y mi padre había dicho que estaba todo casi zanjado, ¿a esto se refería con el achuchón? ¿Estos eran los métodos de la respetada familia Uchiha? ¿Ahí estaba la fuente de su poder?

Shisui –empecé con temor- esto que has dicho hoy tiene que ser algún tipo de broma o algo, ¿verdad? Para que deje de desconfiar de la familia y todo eso...

¿Qué estás diciendo Itachi? – me contestó extrañado- Esto es muy habitual dentro de la familia

¿Me estás diciendo que tu ya sabías que hacían ellos y me dijiste que no lo sabías? – le pregunté- Entonces te obligan a hacer todo esto...

Sí que lo sabía pero tu padre me dijo que te lo contaría personalmente –dijo Shisui- ¿obligado? No me obliga nadie a hacer esto, solo lo hago por la prosperidad de esta familia a la que estoy tan ligado.

Entonces si que me quedé como ido, Shisui me seguía hablando pero no entendí nada de lo que me decía, en mi cabeza resonaban sus palabras, hechos que había visto durante mi vida y la ira me comenzó a invadir. La gente era extorsionada a fin de cumplir las ansias de expansión del clan Uchiha y él pertenecía a esa estúpida familia cuyas ansias eran simplemente adquirir más y más poder. En aquel momento deseé no haber pertenecido nunca a mi familia, me hubiese gustado haber nacido en una familia pobre o mal avenida que por lo menos no se nutriría a costa de las cosas de los demás. Y si mi destino era nacer un Uchiha deseé no haber nacido, haberme quedado para siempre en la nada para no llevar la deshonra de ese nombre. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más rabia me entraba y entonces comencé a discutir con Shisui y las palabras fueron a más y a más y comenzamos a pelearnos. Pero yo era superior a él y empecé a ahogarle en el río más cercano, antes de morir y mientras lágrimas de rabia me asomaban por los ojos me dijo: "Has sentenciado tu destino como un Uchiha, ahora el clan no te dejaran en paz hasta el día de tu muerte. Eres una oveja descarriada"

En aquel momento mientras me secaba las lágrimas noté que mi Sharingan había cambiado. Dejé a Shisui allí, miré cuidadosamente que no hubiese ningún tipo de prueba que me delatase como el culpable del crimen aunque yo sabía que sería el principal sospechoso y escribí una carta de suicidio en la que puse realmente lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento, necesitaba tiempo para acabar de aclararme las ideas y decidir que es lo que tenía que hacer. Llegué a casa cansado, mi padre me preguntó por Shisui y le contesté que hacía rato que nos habíamos separado y que la venta de la parcela estaba ya en proceso. A pesar de estar contento por haber conseguido al fin su ansiado terreno mi padre me miró de forma extraña, creo que estaría confuso por mi reacción, supongo que hubiese esperado que hubiese llegado con ganas de discutir sobre los asuntos que los Uchiha se llevaban entre manos. Me fui a mi habitación con la intención de decidir rápido que camino tomar, que acciones hacer... debía ser rápido pues la muerte de Shisui se conocería pronto.

Aquella noche, Sasuke intentó entablar conversación conmigo, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo yo me había vuelto un tanto más callado y nuestras conversaciones de antaño se habían casi acabado. Además cuando la otra noche discutí con mis padres acerca de una misión a la cual no fui él estuvo presente y sabía que las cosas con mi padre no andaban bien. Cuando me vio tan callado en la habitación se me quedó mirando con pena, creo que no acababa de entender porque su hermano estaba de esa manera pero no le gustaba, le hubiese gustado verme alegre y que hubiese estado con él pero tal y como me encontraba yo, verlo me supuso un mundo. Pensé en mi hermano en como le sentaría saber que la familia que tanto quería había estado coaccionando a gente inocente con tal de conseguir las cosas de las que después Sasuke se regodeaba en el colegio. Descubrir que la familia que tanto quería era en realidad una familia codiciosa que solo buscaba el poder y la fama era un tanto chocante. No quería que él se enterase ya que eso lo desarmaría, dejaría su pequeña mente hecha un lío y ya que durante estos años había fallado un poco como hermano mayor me pareció oportuno intentar protegerle ahora. Entonces lo decidí, los exterminaría a todos como si de una plaga se tratase y entonces Sasuke no tenía porque enterarse de nada por el momento, también libraría a Konoha de aquellos usurpadores que yo tenía por familia, aunque después ellos me persiguiesen por asesino.

Aquel día cuando salí hacia el cuerpo de anbu, la noche anterior gente de mi clan se presentó en mi casa, habían encontrado el cuerpo de Shisui muerto en la calle y me preguntaron si yo sabía algo. Les dije que yo me había separado pronto de él y que me entretuve caminando por las calles, me encontré con un niño rubio que ellos conocían y hasta que no les dije que era el niño del zorro no acabaron de comprender de quien se trataba. Salimos fuera para hablar y si no llego a controlarme hubiese matado a todos aquellos extorsionadores en aquel mismo lugar y a pesar que dije unas cuantas verdades pensé que era demasiado pronto y me retraje y pedí perdón. También era mentira que me había encontrado con el niño, pero sabía que no podrían corroborar mi historia ya que normalmente la gente se apartaba de que aquel niño y se pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo solo cosa que encontraba un poco cruel. Recuerdo que ese mismo día cuando Sasuke me preguntó si había estado con aquel niño se comenzó a reír diciendo que casi nunca hacía nada bien en la academia, entonces le miré con semblante serio y le dije que estaba solo y no tenía familia que si le gustaría estar así. Él me negó con la cabeza con un semblante un tanto serio y asustado y le dije que nunca hay que burlarse de esas personas porque algún día él podría verse involucrado en una situación parecida. Creo que con aquellas palabras intenté encaminarlo hacia aquel niño, Sasuke a pesar de ser popular en la academia nunca se juntaba con ningún amigo después del colegio y pensar que dentro de poco se quedaría solo me hacía temer que se convirtiese en alguien que repudiase totalmente la sociedad. Aquel día, cuando ambos marchamos fue la última vez que hablamos como dos hermanos y sentí pena por lo que le esperaría a mi hermano menor.

Finalmente me marché a mi jornada con el equipo anbu y allí todo fueron malas caras, todos me veían como un sospechoso y no les culpo ya que era cierto que yo había matado a Shisui pero lo que ellos hacían era mil veces más repudiable. Recuerdo que aquella tarde por suerte Sasuke regresó más tarde de lo normal a casa, supongo que se entretuvo en la academia y eso me dejó vía libre para poder asesinar a mis familiares. Unos detrás de otros los fui matando para no dejar ninguno de esos parásitos busca riquezas vivo, algunos me supo más mal matarlos ya que no tenían casi culpa, otros sin embargo era un cúmulo de odio retenido ya que en los últimos años mi relación con algunos de ellos había sido fatal y fue menos difícil matarles. Finalmente llegué a la última casa de los Uchiha que quedaba en Konoha, mi casa. Mi padre estaba entrenando en el gimnasio y yo, armado con mi katana ensangrentada entré para culminar con mi exterminio. Cuando me vio entrar y vio el arma enseguida su semblante se puso muy serio.

¿Qué significa esto Itachi? –me preguntó con el tono autoritario que solía utilizar conmigo.

No me digas que el inteligente señor Uchiha no sabe deducir –dije de forma irónica – vengo a acabar con el problema de esta familia de raíz.

Siempre he pensado que acabarías así, es una pena –dijo adoptando una postura de lucha- ¿No has pensado en tu hermano Sasuke?

Ya lo creo –le contesté- he pensado mucho más que todos vosotros que sois tan egoístas que cuando crecemos nos enseñáis la cruda verdad de nuestra familia. Sasuke quiere tanto este clan, os quiere tanto que no soportará saber que hacéis.

Lo que hacemos no es tan malo hijo, todo esto es por el bien de la familia...

Sí... es solo por el bien de la familia –dije mientras agarraba más fuerte la katana con rabia- La vida no gira alrededor de los Uchiha, papá... Sé que con esta acción me convierto en un asesino, pero prefiero serlo a ser un miembro de este clan de extorsionadores.

Mi padre y yo comenzamos a luchar intentando cada uno defender sus ideales, a pesar de que aquel hombre era mi padre mi mano no titubeaba al luchar contra él, a pesar de que él me dio una parte de mi vida tampoco sentía que le debiese tanto. Vi que mi padre tampoco era rival para mí, su hijo que había estado entrenando en soledad le había sobrepasado con muchos años menos que él. No quería estar mucho más rato luchando contra él, él culminaría el exterminio y quería acabar lo antes posible para, si fuese posible, evitarle el mal trago a Sasuke. Cuando le susurré que había acabado con todos los Uchiha de la calle mi padre abrió los ojos de par en par y un gran hueco se abrió en su defensa, cuando fui a clavarle mi espada mi madre que había entrado en el dojo corrió y se interpuso entre nosotros. La miré con una expresión un tanto triste, no tenía intención de matarla a ella, no estaba seguro de si tenía algo que ver con los trapicheos de mi padre y no había aún decidido que hacer con ella. Pero saliendo de mis planes ella se interpuso y cayó al suelo sangrando mucho. Mi padre empezó a llamarla y la cogió intentando hacer que abriese los ojos y entonces aproveché para herir también a mi padre. Y entonces sonaron pasos por el corredor y la voz de Sasuke empezó a hacerse cada vez más audible, a pesar de que mi madre con su última fuerza le dijo a Sasuke que no entrase pero él hizo caso omiso y al entrar su rostro se quedó paralizado al ver la situación.

No era eso lo que buscaba, sé que iba a ser igualmente doloroso para Sasuke pero tampoco quería que me viese allí y entonces entendí que debía hacer, debía hacer que Sasuke me odiase con todas sus fuerzas, que solo pensase en mí como en un objetivo y así no investigaría el porqué de mis actos, así no descubriría eso de momento. Empezó a gritarme que había pasado con desespero y entonces le lancé un shuriken que se clavó en la puerta.

Estúpido hermano menor... –le dije.

Empezó a preguntarme que porque lo había hecho, le dije que había sido para probarme para probar si era fuerte y también para probar si él era fuerte. Quiso huir, se negaba a creer que su hermano pudiese haber asesinado a toda su familia e incluso le dije que si quería seguir viviendo que me odiase, que pensase en venganza y le revelé como conseguir el Mangekyô Sharingan. También utilicé el Mangekyô Sharingan con él, se que esa fue la parte más cruel de todo lo que hice, hacerle revivir como murieron sus queridos padres pero creí conveniente hacerlo, de ese modo el odio que Sasuke tendría hacia mí no titubearía.

A partir de aquel momento fui considerado un criminal de rango S, deserté de la villa sin ningún rumbo aparente, no sabía que hacer, solo pensaba en la crueldad con la que había tratado al inocentón de mi hermano. En un sitio oculto en casa le dejé dos documentos a mi hermano, uno de ellos contiene la explicación para conseguir el Mangekyô Sharingan y la otra contiene pruebas de la extorsión que ejercía el clan sobre gente de la villa. Sé que si Sasuke lee las pruebas algún día se negará a creerlas y seguirá odiándome, pero quería que ahora que ya es más adulto pudiese entender el porqué lo hice... No creo que lo haga porque no estoy seguro de que yo mismo lo hiciese... Poco después de mi escapada una gente un tanto misteriosa vino en mi búsqueda, pensé que se trataban de cuerpos de asesinos que venían en mi búsqueda pero resultaron ser miembros de una organización que pretendía hacerse con el poder de unos demonios. No supe que decir, pensé que ya no podría regresar nunca a Konoha y creo que tras haber asesinado ya no podía decir con claridad que era lo que estaba bien y que era lo que estaba mal. Me propusieron que me uniese porque conocían mi poder y se habían enterado de que había masacrado mi clan y finalmente me uní, era en cierto modo una manera de que Sasuke algún día supiese donde estaba ya que el chico del zorro era un próximo objetivo. Así he seguido viviendo mi vida en esta organización y esperando que algún día Sasuke acabe por sellar el vergonzoso secreto de los Uchiha porque sé que nunca creerá mi versión. También es cierto que puede resultar un tanto extraño que le revelase la forma de obtener el Mangekyô Sharingan, pero si algún día Sasuke viniese a luchar contra mí con ese Sharingan en los ojos y fuese cierto que lo obtuvo del mismo modo que yo... entonces... me veré obligado a matarle a él también.

Bueno y se acabó, creo que me ha quedado bien, o al menos a mí me gusta xDDD bueno espero que me dejéis reviews diciéndome que tal . Nos vemos en la próxima que será una versión parodia de la vida de itachi xDDD no os la perdáis xDDDDDD

**Jya ne! **

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
